Someone To Love Me
by Wildcat Warrior
Summary: After the conversation following the Thanksgiving aquarium, Sheldon realizes he made a mistake when Amy tried to get back with him. He goes to help her when she's sick, which she didn't remember him being there. Is he ever gonna wake up and get it as to how much this woman loves him? Does he even care? Enjoy the journey guys.


**Someone To Love Me**

 **Chapter One**

 **The Longest Night**

Leonard and Penny are cleaning up from their first Thanksgiving together at the apartment, and both are standing there in the kitchen, trying not to listen in on Sheldon's phone call with Amy. She's on her way back from her Mother's place, and had decided to call and let him know she was ready to be his girlfriend again. He told her that getting over her was not something that came easy for him, so they were to remain friends.

"This is isn't going to be easy for awhile, or fun. You realize that right?" Penny whispers to Leonard. He hangs his head and whispers back, "Yeah. I know. I loved having her as part of the group." Penny just nods her head and continues to clean up while Sheldon continues his conversation with Amy.

"Didn't you hear me? I said I changed my answer to Spongebob of the one I'd eat." Sheldon tells her, in regards to the game they were playing at the aquarium. Amy wipes away a couple of tears and tells him, "Yeah, okay. I heard you. Hey, I have to go okay?" She doesn't even let him say good bye, she just hangs up. Amy got to crying so hard that she couldn't make it home all the way. She has to pull over to the side of the road for about ten minutes. When she feels like she has her composure back, she's able to continue her drive back to her apartment.

That night, Sheldon is enjoying a hot cup of coffee, when he usually drinks it of a morning, but it being a long day, he needed something warm to relax him. He flips through the TV stations briefly, then stands up from the couch, after finishing his coffee. He stretches, and takes his cup to the kitchen, where he then goes to his bedroom to retire until morning. As he climbs into his bed, he sees a picture of him and Amy on his night stand, taken just two weeks before she split up with him. In the picture, it shows them at a carnival that everyone wanted to go to, and Amy was wearing a white fluffy turtle neck sweater that night, with a light blue fuzzy hat that came down over her ears, and Sheldon was wearing his new black shirt that Amy had gotten for him that same morning, and on the front was printed in big bold yellow lettering, "Star Wars: Return Of The Jedi." This had to be his favorite picture of her, and everyone could see why. They had agreed to make it a serious looking pose but, the minute that Sheldon got behind her, wrapped his arms her, and rested his chin on top of her head, she melted and started to smile, as she oftenly did whenever he would hold her like that. The picture also shows, with him holding her like that from behind, she has one hand up to his cheek, and the other hand on his, as if she's trying to grab a hold of his hand.

"I will miss you Amy. But like I told you. I'm sorry buy, you were not an easy woman to get over. I have to rebuild without you and my Lord, it was not something I'd ever want to do again. Dating you again, yes I'd love that. There's always the possibility that something could happen for us to break up again, and I couldn't handle it a second time. We'll always be friends though, I promise. Goodnight sweetheart, and I still love you." Sheldon says, talking to the picture, then he quickly throws the blankets over him, and turns away from the picture so he can go to sleep.

Across town in a little apartment, Amy's having her own kind of delimma. She's already gotten a shower, and with her hair still wrapped in the towel, and her in a bath robe, she does the one thing she never thought she'd do at 12:15. She calls Penny, who was already up and waiting for her phone call. So was Bernadette, and Howard knew already why his wife had never went to sleep yet. Penny walks through the apartment, and goes across the hall to her old apartment, knowing no one has moved in there yet, and that she and Bernadette will be able to talk to Amy and calm her down.

"When Penny texted me, I knew you were going to be calling sometime tonight. I've not been to bed yet. Are you going to be okay?" Bernadette asks her.

"I don't know. I just wish that I had never said I'd go with him to that aquarium today. Something deep inside told me this would happen. I just missed spending that time with him and we had that back today. It was fun, it was familiar, it was warm, and just simply put, I needed that today with him. Then I was stupid to go and ruin it by telling him that I was ready to be his girlfriend again. What was I thinking?" Amy replies, and she breaks down again. Penny is even almost crying with her.

"Hey listen. I have an idea. We can't really talk much with Leonard and Howard trying to sleep, and Amy you've got more neighbors there than what Leonard and I have. Let me get dressed, and I'll come pick the two of you up. We'll go to Denny's and talk over grandslams and milkshakes? How's that sound?" Penny offers and Bernadette says, "Great. I've been trying to get Howard to bring me a Denny's milkshake for over a week. Been craving them like crazy. No, I'm not pregnant. Just saying."

"Sounds good to me. That lunch buffet at the aquarium sucked and I've not eaten since then. I've just gotten out of the shower. Give me ten minutes to dry my hair and get dressed?" Amy asks. Penny tells her to take her time cause she's gonna grab some coffee before picking up Bernadette, then they'll be over to get her. Amy nods her head and says okay and they all get off the phone to get dressed again.

"Howie, Penny's coming to get me and we're going to go pick up Amy and go to Denny's and talk for awhile. Anything you want from there honey?" Bernadette, being a respectable wife, asks.

"I appreciate it babe but, it would be cold by the time I get up." Howard replies, as he sits up and then asks how Amy's doing.

"She's not doing so good. And trust me. We'll probably be there for awhile, I don't think no six hours but, you want to just call me if you do happen to wake up again in three hours, and I'll bring you something back from there?" Bernadette tells him. He nods his head yes, and says, "Thanks Baby. That does sound good."

While they're at Denny's, Amy keeps staring into her coffee cup, and she asks them, "What's wrong with me you guys?"

"What do you mean?" Penny asks, as she reaches for another thing of creamer, but still is grossed out by the taste.

"What I mean is, just because he was keeping me at a distance, I took it the wrong way and broke it off with him. Now, he's afraid to give me another chance. Why do I always expect the physical things of a relationship, to be one of the most important when there's so much more to it than that? I'm so stupid. PhD Doctorate in Neuroscience, and I'm stupid." Amy says.

"No you're not. Every woman dreams of having that closeness with her boyfriend, husband, fiance, whatever. It took Howard a long time to be close to me even. It doesn't mean there's anything wrong with you. Sheldon's just a guy who doesn't like change. You do get him to come around to something different, it takes him awhile, and then you try something new, and he closes up and shuts down almost." Bernadette tells her.

"He's definitely a whole other monster that's for sure." Penny replies, and when she cringes at the taste of her coffee, Amy suggests that she gets a coke which has about the same caffeine level as the coffee.

"I have an idea. We know that for now Sheldon's gonna be Sheldon and just be stuck in his own state of mind that he was not in the wrong, when he clearly was. You explained to him that you needed to take some time, and that you would get back with him. He's the one who's saying he doesn't want to get back with you. I'm not trying to force him or anything but, here's what I think we should do. Get you and him to meet somewhere. It will all be fixed, and we'll tell him he has someone wanting to meet him for coffee, and when he goes to the diner, you'll be there." Bernadette explains, and Amy just gets up, and says, "Tried that before. He and I hit it off, things went good for a long time, then it went South. He won't fall for it again. Girls, I'm just gonna have to give him the time he needs and who knows? Maybe he's just as miserable as I am. All I know is, this is going to be a long night. Like, the longest night. Thanks for this, I love you both, but, I'm gonna walk back to my apartment. The night air will do me good." She hugs the both of them, pays what she owes for her coffee, and then heads outside to start walking home. Penny and Bernadette just look at each other like, "That didn't work."

Back in Sheldon's room, he's in the middle of a dream that wakes him up, and he goes and knocks on Leonard and Penny's door, not knowing that Penny is still at Denny's.

"Leonard and Penny, Leonard and Penny, Leonard and Penny?" Sheldon says, doing his special knock. Leonard comes to the door, opens it, and says, "I don't suppose you care that it's 2:00 do you?"

"I'm sorry. I really have to talk to you about something. I was wrong Leonard, and very incredibly stupid about something." Sheldon tells him.

"You now have my attention. Come on, let's put on a pot of coffee. Penny, wake up honey." Leonard says, turning on the light but seeing that his wife is nowhere to be found. Instead of letting Sheldon panic and think the worst, Leonard goes out into the kitchen and finds a note from her.

"Went to Denny's with Bernadette and Amy. Be home after awhile. Love you, Penny." Leonard reads aloud.

"Okay. I went to bed thinking that it was best for me to not try to get back with Amy. She broke my heart, and I do understand now that I look back on it. All she wanted was to love me, and for me to really love her in return. Instead Leonard, I pushed her away and kept her at a distance. For her to say to me over the phone that she is ready to be my girlfriend again, how do I know it won't happen again? I can't set myself up for heartbreak again." Sheldon says, finally talking to Leonard, and actually pouring his heart out. This time, Leonard knows he's sincere by the look on his face. He pours a cup of the freshly brewed coffee and tells him, "You don't. The only way to really find out for sure is to get your head out of the sand, and figure out what it is that you love about her. If you keep her at a distance, she has every right to stay away from you for awhile. You wanna know how to keep it from happening again? Here's what you do. You go back to bed, get some sleep, in the morning, get a shower and look halfway decent, then go over to her apartment. When and if she lets you in there, sit down with her, and talk one on one. No interuptions, no distractions, however, I heard that she got a kitten last week. So aside from Daisy trying to climb up in your lap, put her in the bedroom so you two can really talk. When Amy told you about her having to re evaluate yours and hers relationship, do it together. Talk about the small things, figure out what you two need to do as a couple. Do you love her still? Not as a friend, do you love her?"

"Wow. That's a lot to take in but it needed to be said. You're right on everything you've just told me. Yes, I do love her Leonard. It hurt deeply when she broke up with me, and I can't blame her for it because I in turn, hurt her. Things get complicated when you reach your adult years." Sheldon replies.

"Yes they do buddy. But, now you know what you have to do. First, when you go back to bed, search your heart. Ask yourself if you still really truly love her, and how you would feel about getting back with her, cause you know something? I heard you talking to that picture in there and you can't lie to me. I know you more than love her. You're in love with her, and it's time you do something about it. Go back to bed, and do as I said come daylight. I'm gonna sit in here and wait for Penny. Hopefully, she brings something back from Denny's. Night buddy." Leonard says, and he gets his coffee, and goes to watch a little TV, hoping Penny will be back soon.

 **Chapter Two**

 **Surprise Meeting**

About a week later, it's taken Sheldon that long before he couldn't take Leonard and Penny's nagging at him anymore. He finally decided to go in search of Amy, not knowing if today she was working, or off of work and at home. When Bernadette and Howard, Leonard and Penny, and even Stewart had no luck, they turned to Raj. He was of no help in getting Sheldon to do something about his depression, so they all called Mary, his Mother. She simply told him, "Boy, don't you sass me. If you love this young woman and you're that miserable without her, then how about you get off of your blessed assurance and go tell her that? Next time your friends try to reason with you and tell you something of this importance, listen to them. I'm always happy to help wherever I can, but you never know. I may not have been home when they called." Of course he complained saying that as his Mother, it was her job to still look after him.

"I'm only going to tell you this but one time. Sheldon Lee Cooper the day you moved out, moved away, and got your own place and a career, I said I don't have to look after you anymore. Now, do as I said and start taking responsibility for your own darn life." Mary tells him. Sheldon is not stupid enough to say anything more to his Mom other than, "Okay. Thanks Mom. I love you." However, when he hangs up with her, he says, "So rude. She has no idea what's going on out here. Oh, maybe she's right. I'm never gonna get to feeling like things are back where they belong until I make that woman mine."

He's walked all over town and when he reaches the University, he asks the Lab Technicians if they've seen Amy that day, or know where she'd be at. One said she went home early, or so she thought. Another said she didn't even come in that day, of course she had no clue. She sat in a corner office all day. The third one he asks, is Amy's boss, who confirms that Amy is in fact, out for the day sick with a severe sinus infection. He thanks him for his information, and makes his way across town again until he reaches Amy's apartment. He raises his hand to knock but then stops.

"Maybe I shouldn't knock. If she's sick, I should stick my head inside and see if there's anything I can do to help her. I'll do that instead." Sheldon says to himself, and he tests the doorknob to find it unlocked. He slowly steps inside, and doesn't see her anywhere. He browses around her apartment and just smiles at the way he remembers sitting there on her couch, while they watched a movie or Jeopardy together. He gets to her bedroom, and finds her asleep, curled up in a little ball, like she's freezing half to death, even though she's under four blankets. He kisses her on the forehead, finds her to be running a fever, and he whispers, "I do love you. I accept your offer of getting back together. I'll let you sleep for awhile and I'll be in the living room if you need me." Amy wakes up for a second or two, just long enough to say before he reaches her bedroom door, "This is quite the surprise meeting. Not the one I was hoping for but, it'll do. I love you Sheldon, and Thank You for your help." With that, she's asleep again, and Sheldon calls Leonard to let him know that everything's just fine and that he found her.

Sheldon has slept right beside Amy and every little move she makes in the middle of the night, every sound he hears her make, he's awake and checking on her. She keeps telling him that it's only a sinus infection to which he says he doesn't care and it's his job to care for her. She is actually sleeping really good when all of a sudden, she just wakes up, coughing so bad she can't catch her breath. Then it feels like knives stabbing her in her temples, and she shoots straight up in the bed, holds her head in her hands, and cries out, "Oh Sheldon! Shoot me please! I will go in there to the living room right now, get in my purse, and personally hand you a fifty dollar bill, if you shoot me."

"Forget it Amy. I love you too much to do that. Here, let's try something a little different. Come here." Sheldon replies, and he picks her up in a cradling way, and takes her into the living room, where he puts Vicks on her chest, turns on a Vapor steam machine, has her to pop two cough drops instead of just one, and from there, he heats up a wash cloth in just the right hotness of water, right before it would burn her. He then takes the wash cloth from the boiling water, and takes it over to her, and puts it right over her mouth, nose, and sinus area.

"Ouch! That's hot! Hey, this actually, feels pretty good. Never mind about it being hot." Amy says, while she lays back on the couch and starts to go to sleep again. It just startled her at first but then she felt how relaxing it is. While she's drifting off back to sleep, he gets the Vicks again, and this time tries something even more new to them. He starts thinking that since heat is lost through your head and feet, you have to keep them warm. He gets her a warm fuzzy pair of socks, and cakes the Vicks all over the bottoms of her feet, then puts her fuzzy socks on her.

"Hopefully this works. I hate to see you like this, and I'd love to be able to take it away from you." Sheldon says, and he just grabs a blanket off her bed, puts her feet and legs over his lap, and then tries to get comfortable himself.

The next morning, Amy wakes up, thinking she's either not going to be able to talk, or she'll sound even more hoarse than the few days prior to this morning. She realizes she's feeling a bit better, and she sits up, and reaches out to touch Sheldon's cheek.

"I'll get it! What do you need? Ice water? Hot tea, cold tea, a cold pack?" Sheldon asks, getting startled during being woke up.

"Good morning Sheldon. How are you?" Amy asks.

"Hey. You sound so much better. How are you feeling?" Sheldon replies, as she sticks a thermometer in her mouth, preventing her from talking to answer him.

"Mmm," She tries to say but he tells her, "Oops, my fault for that. Don't talk for a couple minutes. Gotta check your temperature today." When he tells her that she sort of just rolls her eyes.

"Good. It's normal again. So anyway. How are you feeling?" Sheldon asks again. She takes a few drinks of her apple juice and just looks around her apartment for a minute.

"I'm feeling so much better. Thank You for coming over here and taking care of me. I don't even really know when you got here but, I do appreciate it. I honestly don't even know if we've spoken to each other since you get here, whenever that was, but it means a lot to me. You're a good friend Sheldon." Amy says, and she gets out from under her blanket, goes into her bedroom to get some clothes, and then goes back through the living room, on her way to the bathroom to get a shower.

"She said I'm a good friend? I thought she wanted to get back with me, try again. That's what she said. Dear Lord, what have I done? I pushed her away, twice now. I guess it's really over." Sheldon says, above a whisper so she can't hear him. He hears a soft meowing, and when he looks down, he sees that she did get a kitten. He goes into the kitchen and feeds her for Amy, and gets her some water, writes Amy a note, and lays it on the coffee table so she'll see it. He then goes to the door, sighs, and says, "Well." He breaks down and cries for about twenty seconds before opening the front door and stepping out in the hall and before he closes the door behind him, he says, "I love you Amy. Goodbye. I'll miss you my love."

 **Chapter Three**

 **Texas Trip**

Sheldon's gotten so bad with his depression of what happened with him and Amy that he's thrown himself so far into his work, that when Leonard and Penny come back from grocery shopping, they can barely get through the apartment.

"Hey buddy. Did ya have a breakthrough with string theory?" Leonard asks, while attempting to get through the marker boards that are setting everywhere.

"Not yet but, I figure that with enough hours into the night, I'll get there. What all did you guys get at the store?" Sheldon replies, and he doesn't look up from one of the marker boards.

"Just the usual. Eggs, milk, butter, cheese, and we got some more coffee too. Hey, guess who we ran into at the store." Penny tells him, and his only response is, "I'm sure a lot of people Penny, as the super market is open until 11:00." Penny only gives him that "Smart ass" look like always and goes about her business of putting everything away.

"Very funny. We ran into Amy there. She seems to be doing better than what you're doing." Leonard tells him.

"What do you mean by that? I'm doing just fine. She doesn't want me, I understand that. I pushed her away and when she broke up with me, then tried to get back with me, I turned her away again. I went to help her when she was sick, and she didn't even acknowledge that I was there. She tried to say that she didn't hear me tell her we could get back together. Yeah right. I've been up all night. I'm going to bed for awhile." Sheldon replies, and that's when Penny's phone rings.

"Hi Penny. I was just going to ask if you and Bernadette would like to have a ladies night over at the roller rink. It's a weekend and none of us have to work tomorrow." Amy asks, hoping she'll say yes, cause she's planning something.

"Let me call Bernadette and I'll get back with you. Sounds like fun." Penny says, when Amy beats her to it and says, "Already called her. We're just waiting on you to decide now."

"Sure. I'm all in. When we all get there, I have to talk to you about something, or someone. No gossip intended, I promise." Penny tells her. Amy just nods her head for a second like she knows already what's going on, but tells her she's getting ready and she'll meet them both over at the roller rink.

An hour later, while Amy's going around the floor at the roller rink, Penny and Bernadette are talking about what they may have to do to help with the situation of getting Sheldon and Amy back together. Penny just takes a sip of her coke and tells Bernadette, "As much as I hate to admit to it. There just may be nothing we can do about it at this time. Just let things play out for awhile. We know how they feel about each other. But, if you're desperate like Leonard and I are for things to be normal again, I'll take Sheldon, you take Amy."

"And do what exactly? Talk to them until we're blue in the face? Come on Penny, even you know that's not going to work." Bernadette tells her when they see Amy motion for them. Penny laces up her skates again, and Bernadette straps up her blades. She used to do the roller skates but then her brothers converted her over to the blades, which is what Amy always wears.

"What's up?" Penny asks when they get out there.

"They're getting ready to do some games. Thought you guys might like to play." Amy replies, and then they start in with limbo. After about two people go under the limbo bar, then it's Amy's turn. She blades her way over to it, and just as she's to go under it, she drops down really fast, and makes it under with ease.

"Ouch. If Sheldon was to see that, we wouldn't have to do any work in getting them back together." Penny says.

"Yeah. For a Neurobiologist who's hold up in a lab all day long, she sure is flexible isn't she?" Bernadette replies, and then it's her turn. She blades over and since she's so short, she basicalls just bends her knees a bit and she's under it.

"That's not fair." Penny, who's taller than both of them, says as it's her turn. She skates over to it and without giving it another thought, she arches her back and goes right under. However, when she tries to straighten back up, she loses her balance and falls. She tried to catch herself with her right hand, but hurt her wrist. As soon as she fell, both Amy and Bernadette, hollered, "Oh hell!" They go over to her and get her up, where they then go and put their skating and blading gear into their roller rink bags, and head out to the parking lot.

"Hi Leonard. It's Amy. Listen, I hate to bother you but, you need to come and get Penny's car. Bring Rajesh and Howard with you cause we're all taking my car to the hospital. Penny fell during limbo and we're thinking she broke her wrist." Amy explains when Penny starts getting sick to her stomach.

"Never mind the thinking part, she did break it. She's sick." Amy says again, and they get Penny loaded into Amy's car, and Bernadette jumps in the back.

Two days later, Penny's resting on the couch in the living room when she hears someone at the door. She knows that Sheldon and Leonard are already at work, and she was off that day, so she decided to just rest her arm at home. She slowly makes her way to the door and when she opens it, Amy lunges out toward her and hugs her, and almost cries.

"What the hell is going on? Are you okay?" Penny asks.

"I'm fine. I'm just going to miss you while I'm gone. I hope that when I get back, things will be better. I have to go to Houston Texas for about two weeks. I've already told my boss at the lab that, I needed some personal time off. If I'm gonna get anywhere with Sheldon, then I need to go and spend some time with his Mother for a little while. Just get to know her and everything, and talk. Does that make sense? Also, I need someone to go over to my apartment and feed Daisy while I'm gone. She has one of those water dispenser bottles and twists down into her water bowl. I just need to make sure she's fed." Amy tells her.

"Yes it does. You're trying to find a way of coping, and he's not making it any easier to deal with things. I wish you safe travels, and please call Bernadette or myself when you get there so we know not to worry. You're a part of our family that we've all became, and all of us want nothing but the best for each other. Leonard or I one, will go over and take care of Daisy while you're gone. Got an extra key so we can get in there?" Penny replies, and she hugs her back. Amy hands her the extra key to her apartment, thanks her for feeding her kitty, then heads back down to her car, and takes off toward Texas. Of course, she had to call Mary and ask just how to get to her house when she gets there, sence she'd never drove the whole way by herself.

It took her about three days of traveling and taking wrong turns on the highway, but Amy finally reaches Sheldon's childhood home, and turns off her car. She sits there for a few minutes, and then folds her arms up over the sterring wheel, and rests her forhead against her arms, and just loses it.

"Sheldon. I don't know why you keep pushing me away like this. You understand that I had to break it off for awhile, and I even told you that when I had enough time to think and put things into perspective, I'd come back to you. I've done that, and I've done my part. Why won't you meet me half way, why? I love you damn it." Amy says to herself, and then she hears the front door open.

"Hello? Who's there? Can I help you with something?" Mary asks, not sure if she should approach the vehicle or not. I mean, come on, it's Houston after all. Never know what crazies are out there.

"Hi Mary. It's me, Amy. Sheldon's girl, well, ex girlfriend. How are you?" Amy replies, while climbing out of her car.

"Doing better than what you appear to be doing. Come on in here honey, you're clearly rattled. How long are you here for?" Mary says, as she goes over to her to hug her. It'd been awhile since they had seen each other last.

"I took two weeks off from work. I just needed to get away from everyone for a bit, and I thought, that if it was okay, I'd come and visit you for about a week. Sounds stupid I know but, if Sheldon's never gonna get back with me and give me another chance to show him how much I love him, I might not see you as often as I'd like to. I really like talking to you and hanging out with you." Amy explains, almost crying again.

"Okay, I got ya. Go ahead in and relax, and I'll get your suitcase and stuff. The only thing I ask is, I just got finished with all my house work, and if you'd be a dear and take your shoes off at the door, I'd greatly appreciate it." Mary tells her.

That night, Amy and Mary and talking over coffee and popcorn, and Mary asks her the one thing that's been gnawing at her for awhile. She bites her bottom lip, trying to figure out how to ask when Amy says, "There's something on your mind. What is it?"

"I'd like to do something for you is all. Don't get me wrong, you're a beautiful young lady. Where do you stand on makeup and contact lenses? You've gotta be getting tired of glasses. Sheldon's probably gotten used to seeing you in them, but I have an idea. Here's what we do. Get him to notice you and pay attention. I fix you up really pretty, and fancy, with contact lenses and makeup, then take a picture, and send it to his phone." Mary suggests.

"I like the idea. There's only one problem. He doesn't even know I'm here. The only that does is Penny and since she broke her wrist, she's on enough pain medicine to kill a horse, so she won't say anything to him." Amy replies. Mary thinks for a second and says, "I got it. Hang on." She gets her phone and calls Sheldon.

"Oh hello Mother. What can I do for you?" Sheldon asks.

"You can start by accepting a gift I have for you." Mary tells him.

"You know I don't like the idea of gift giving." Sheldon says.

"This one you'll love, trust me. Once you get this gift, you come and see me as soon as possible. Like tomorrow, you'll start out this way. Gotta go. I have a lot to do in getting this ready. Love you." Mary explains, and she just hangs up. She looks at Amy and just grins and asks her, "Ready?" Amy nods her head and they make their way into the bathroom where Mary starts to work her magic.

It only took about an hour and when Mary's done with Amy's makeup and hair, and her contact lenses, she has put her in a red dress and sort of teased her hair a little bit, and when Amy looks in the mirror, she's just blown away.

"Oh wow. Mary, if this works, and your son falls for me again, we get married, if that will ever happen, I want you to do me up. I look amazing. You're great at this. Thank You." Amy tells her. Mary gets her in just the right lighting and then says something to make her laugh, and she snaps that picture at exactly the right moment when Amy is smiling and laughing, and has her right hand on her side. Mary sends the picture to Sheldon and then says, "Now we wait."

 **Chapter Four**

 **Proposal**

Sheldon had fell asleep while waiting on his Mother's so called surprise gift and his phone starts indicating that he has a picture message. He sits up on the couch and lets his eyes adjust for a minute. When he looks at it, he sees someone almost familiar and then the next thing he does is jump and say, "That's Amy! Oh my God, that's Amy. She's with my Mom in Texas? She's absolutely gorgeous. I have to see her right away." He runs into his room, gets the ring he had gotten for her, and then tells Leonard, that he needs to go to Texas.

"Oh buddy, it's the middle of the night. Can't it wait until morning?" Leonard asks. Sheldon gets him by his wrist and pulls him into the living room so they can talk without disturbing Penny. Sheldon shows him the picture of Amy that his Mom took and Leonard can only say, "Wow. Your Mom does awesome work. I'll go wake up Penny. It'd be great to visit your Mom while you talk to Amy. That's what the two of you need to do." They get dressed and Leonard takes Sheldon's phone to show Penny how good Amy looks now all done up, and the only thing she can say is, "Whoa! That's not our Amy. It can't be."

"Come on, get dressed honey. We're all going to Texas." Leonard tells her. She sits straight up and says, "Texas? Why there? Oh yeah, never mind. That's where she's at."

"You knew?" Leonard asks.

"Yeah, she came over a few days ago and told me she was headed to his Mom's house." Penny replies, and she's now out of bed. In the middle of her getting dressed, she has on her blue jean shorts, and standing there in just a sports bra when Sheldon knocks to see if they're ready.

"Come on in. I'm decent." Penny hollers.

"That's not decent. You don't have a shirt on." Sheldon says.

"Yeah but it covers more than a bikini bathing suit." Penny tells him. He just nods his head in agreement and offers to help her with her shirt cause of her cast. When she tells him she's got it, he continues to round things up, and Leonard gets his stuff together, and they head down to Leonard's car.

"Hey, since Amy's car is at your Mom's, I say we just go to the airport, fly to Houston, and drive her car back." Leonard suggests, and Penny and Sheldon agree to it.

The next morning, Mary gets a phone call from Sheldon, saying they're at the airport, and need her to come pick them up. She sees that Amy's still asleep in Sheldon's old room, so she leaves a note for her saying she had to go into town for a little while.

"Morning. Oh, you brought Leonard and Penny, and what did you do to your wrist girl?" Mary says, when she sees them all sitting there. She hugs each one of them and they hop in her car and head to the house to see Amy.

"We went to the roller rink and had a girls night, and during limbo, which I did great at until I got back up. When I went to straighten myself back up, I fell and this happened." Penny tells her, as she holds her wrist up.

"Roller rinks can be dangerous but fun as well. I remember going to them all the time when I was younger. Sheldon, I assume you got my picture message last night." Mary says.

"I did. You done a very nice job with her. I can't wait to see her, there's a lot we need to talk about. I do wanna get back with her I'm just afraid of this happening again." Sheldon explains.

When they get back to the house, Mary walks in first, to see Amy eating a bowl of strawberries, and a small thing of oatmeal.

"Hey. I found your note. Everything okay in town?" Amy asks.

"Oh sure. Just had to go to the airport for a minute." Mary replies and when Amy asks who or what was at the airport, Sheldon walks in and says, "I need to talk to you, if that's alright."

"Of course." Amy tells him and they go into his old room.

"I understand why you broke up with me. I'm so sorry that I pushed you into having to make that decision. When you said you're ready to be my girlfriend again, I should have taken you up on it. I've been miserable without you, and I want so bad, to be back with you. If you've already made other arrangements to date someone else, I guess I'll have to say that I understand, and that I am at fault." Sheldon explains to her.

"Sheldon. That's all I've ever wanted is to be with you. I love you, and only you. You're my everything. You're the air I breath, the wind in my sail, you make my life worth living, and you give it meaning. Please say, that you're ready to pick up where we left off." Amy tells him. He only smiles and shakes his head no, making her almost cry at the thought of it all being silly pipe dreams. He stands in front of her, leaves her on the bed, and kneels down in front of her.

"I brought this with me when we left last night. Amy Farrah Fowler, you've made me the happiest man in the world, just by being in my life. I love you, and separately we're pretty unique but, I think together we could be spectacular. Will you marry me?" Sheldon says, and Amy raises her hands to her face and just cries for a couple of seconds before answering.

"Yes. Yes, Sheldon. I will marry you. I love you too." Amy replies, and she jumps off the bed, into his arms where they hug each other for the longest time, and then he softly kisses her.

"What's going on in there?" Mary asks Penny, who's still up against the bedroom door.

"Hang on. It got quiet." Penny replies just as the door opens, and Amy has to catch her before she falls on her wrist.

"Whoa there bestie. I'm assuming you heard?" Amy says with a big smile on her face while helping Penny regain her balance.

"Oh geez, bout fell there. Thanks, and I heard alright. Sounds like it's time to plan a wedding folks." Penny says, while thanking Amy for standing her back up and letting her know she's on it with wedding planning.

The day of Sheldon and Amy's wedding, Penny and Bernadette have already done some detective work and snooped around until they had the perfect slide show presentation for the wedding, and the song to go with the slide show. They both knew that Amy loved Lady Gaga Gaga, so they chose the song, "Edge Of Glory" for the slide show. While Leonard and Howard and Rajesh, are working on Sheldon, the ladies take care of Amy.

"Hey, I just got a fantastic idea. Leonard? Remember when you and Penny pretended to be together for the sake of her Father?" Sheldon asks, as Leonard straightens up his tie.

"Yeah? Where are you going with this?" Leonard asks, turning away from the mirror.

"How about we do that before we head over to the church? You and Wyatt were fishing on the Wii system. We could go hit the river for awhile before we gotta go to the church. We have three hours. It couldn't take that long to get ready could it?" Sheldon suggests and Raj just about chokes on his pepsi.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I don't know how mean or angry Amy can get but I know that if it were Emily, I'd be divorced before I got to the church." Raj says.

"Oh come on guys. I think it sounds like fun. We don't have to be gone for very long. Just an hour at the most." Howard adds to the devious conversation.

Two hours later, everyone's at the church, and Amy keeps looking out the window.

"He's not going to show up. I know he's not." Amy tells Bernadette and Penny, who are trying to keep Halley out of the makeup. It works for about ten minutes and then Halley says, "Aunt Amy, try this color."

"No baby, I've got enough on me. Oh! There they are." Amy replies, and the next time she looks out the window, here come the guys, and they all have their shoes and socks off, and are just in their shorts and muscle shirts. Penny runs out to talk to them and they are busted.

"Right now, we don't have time to jump any asses. There's different shower stalls in the basement. Just go down there and wash up again. Are your tuxes clean at least?" Penny says.

"They are. We promise. We took them all off and put them in their bags. We just fished barefooted and in our shorts basically. We played it smart. How's Amy?" Sheldon tells her.

"Worried that you wasn't going to show up. I'll let her know what's going on. She's also preparing for her surprise for ya." Penny replies, and the guys all head down to the basement to clean up. Of course, Wyatt had to go and get his men's body wash from their car, that he had in there for when they were in town, and staying with Penny and Leonard.

"Is everything okay? Were they robbed?" Amy asks.

"No. They just decided to go fishing for a couple hours, and they're all down in the church basement taking showers and cleaning up again. My Dad had some men's body wash that he keeps in the car for when they're here visiting, and he got that for them. Everything's good. Their tuxes are in the bags, and things should be back to normal soon." Penny explains. Instead of Amy being mad, she sort of smiles a little bit when Mary comes into the bridal room and says, "Can you believe those butts went fishing on today of all days?"

"They're back and it's fine. I can't stay mad at any of them." Amy tells her, and she gets back to looking over something for Sheldon's surprise during the vows and ceremony.

"You ready?" Bernadette asks.

"Yeah. I've practiced for over a week on this, and I hope he likes it. Let's go have a wedding." Amy replies.

 **Chapter Five**

 **A Moment Like This**

When the ceremony starts, the reverend asks if anyone has anything they want to say or do to get things started, and he looks at Amy, already knowing what she has planned.

"Sheldon. I don't know if you remember this or not but, when we went to karoke the last time, you didn't seem like you had much fun. Eventually, you got up there and sang a couple of songs too. The one I never did do, that I wanted to sing that night, I wanted to save it for today, for you. Bestie, I'm ready whenever you are." Amy says, and Penny goes off to the side where she has a CD player sat up and ready to go. While she's doing that, Amy continues with telling everyone what she's got planned.

"This song is by Kelly Clarkson, and God knows, how long I've waited for Sheldon to make the move of progressing in our relationship, or eventually proposing. Never thought it would happen but, it finally did. Some people really do wait a lifetime for a moment like this. Sheldon honey, this is for you."

"What if I told you, it was all meant to be? Would you believe me? Would you agree? It's almost that feeling we met before, so tell me that you don't think I'm crazy, when I tell you love has come here and now. A moment like this. Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this. Some people search forever, for that one special kiss. Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me. Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this. Everything changes but beauty remains something so tender, I can't explain. Well, I may be dreaming but til I awake can't we make this dream last forever? And I'll cherish all the love we share. A moment like this. Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this. Some people search forever, for that one special kiss. Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me. Some people wait a lifetime, for a moment like this. Could this be the greatest love of all? I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall. So let me tell you this. Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this. Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this. Some people search forever, for that one special kiss. Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me. Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this. Oh, moment like this, moment like. Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me. Some people wait a lifetime for a moment, like this. Oh, like this." When she finishes that song, there wasn't one dry eye in that church. No one had really ever heard her put her whole heart and soul into a song like that before, and even Sheldon is wiping his eyes. Penny turns the music off, and goes up to her and hugs her, and she whispers in her ear, "You were amazing. I love you."

"Wow. I can't compare with that kind of vow. The only thing I can say Amy is, that I love you more than words can ever express, and I know my Mother's going to jump for joy on this one but, I do truly, Thank God, for the day you came into my life. That day when I first met you, I thought, she's gonna hate me, this whole thing is hokem. No, it wasn't. Howard and Rajesh, knew what they were doing in signing me up for that dating site. I tip my hat to them because they've always had my back, and they knew that me finding you, was going to be the best thing to ever happen to me. I just hope that I can make you happy, and never let you down." Sheldon tells her.

"You already have. The day you asked me to be your girlfriend, and at your Mom's house in Texas when you asked me to marry you. I am very happy Sheldon. I love you too." Amy says, and with that the reverend says, "Well. What God has joined together let no man separate. You may kiss your bride."

"He better not try to separate us." Sheldon says as he kisses her, and the whole place is in an explosion of applause.

"It is my pleasure to introduce to you all, Mr. and Mrs. Doctor Sheldon Cooper." The reverend announces. While they're walking back up the aisle together, Mary stops them and just about squeezes the both of them lifeless.

Everyone's eating and drinking and dancing, and talking up a storm when Bernadette hops up with Halley and Penny, and they have an announcement.

"Go ahead Halley. We promised that you could do this one." Bernadette tells her. Most five year olds would be nervous to be put on the spot like that, but Halley just gets the microphone and says, "Uncle Sheldon, Aunt Amy. Mommy, Aunt Penny, and myself, have set up a little surprise for the both of you."

"There's more? I was plenty surprised when your Aunt Amy sang to me like that today." Sheldon tells her.

"Well, prepare to be amazed then Uncle Sheldon. Anyway, we all did some detective work over the past two weeks, and even though Aunt Penny and I, are not tech savvy, Thank God Mom is. We found out what category of music Aunt Amy likes, and found out that she loves Lady Gaga Gaga, and we found a bunch of pictures from the past ten years, since Aunt Amy started hanging out with all of you. Have fun and the three of us ladies, hope you enjoy the slide show, as much as we enjoyed putting it together. Love you both!" Halley explains, finally getting to finish her sentence from where Sheldon had cut her off.

"Love you too Halley." Amy tells her. Bernadette goes over to the computer, and gets the projector going, and Penny finds the song they have set up for it. The words on the screen before it starts says, "Through the looking glass with Sheldon Cooper and Amy Farrah Fowler, AKA Shamy." and below it is written, "Featuring the science groupies." to the side of it says, "Presented by Penny Hofstadter, Bernadette Wolowitz, and Halley Wolowitz." The music starts and Amy's mouth just drops.

"Sheldon, Sheldon! That's "The Edge Of Glory." I can't believe it. They are super sneaky." Amy whispers while they watch and see some of their best pictures. There's one of Sheldon and Amy, the same one that's sitting beside Sheldon's bed when they all went to that carnival, and then there's a few of different ones of them being all dressed up in their finest for holidays and get togethers. Then, Mary sees one that she has to just about die laughing on. It showed her and Amy on the couch, and Penny had gotten them to laughing so hard, that Amy's over on Mary's lap, on her side, and she laughed so much her face is red.

"I remember that one. I had said something about Sheldon being a spy or something, and Amy was taking a drink of water and got choked." Penny tells Halley, who hadn't seen most of the pictures anyway. Another one, and everyone thought it was by far, the sweetest one of Amy and Sheldon, and that was where they had her fixed up really nice in a black dress with her hair and makeup done before date night, and Sheldon's giving her a kiss on her cheek, and she's just smiling from ear to ear. Toward the middle of the second round of the chorus, Sheldon and Amy both look at each other and sing along to it.

"I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth. I'm on the edge, of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you. I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, I'm on the edge of glory. I'm on the edge with you."

"I love you my beautiful wife." Sheldon tells her.

"I love you too honey. You've made my life worth living again." Amy says, and when she goes to hug him, they just cling tight to each other and Penny raises her wine glass toward them and tells them above a whisper, "God Bless the both of you always. I love you. You're both my family."

 **THE END**


End file.
